


Neodrama: the Legal vs. the Mistress

by myprinceyuta



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten-centric, M/M, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Top Lee Taeyong, dojae, dotae, doten, nct - Freeform, nct127 - Freeform, nctu - Freeform, taeten - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 10:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myprinceyuta/pseuds/myprinceyuta
Summary: Taeyong and Ten are happily married. They seem to be a perfect family but something is missing. Ten can't bear a child no matter how hard they try. His world had crashed but that's not the end. It's almost the end of his world when he found out that his high school enemy Kim Doyoung is bearing Lee Taeyong's, his husband, child.Genre: drama, comedy, humor, romance etc.





	1. Chapter 1

 

I always thought that marrying Taeyong will make me the luckiest person in the world but hell I'm wrong! He is such a headache but I still love him tho. - Chittaphon Lee


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all animals are living in the wild or zoo, sometimes, they are just wandering around or sometimes at the grocery, buying pesticide. Should I put it inside his big mouth?

 

Being alone in a big mansion made him bored. Technically, he is not since the maids are there. He already did everything like watching TV, yoga, surfing the internet, read magazine and even read hentai manga. Don't judge him! He is just supporting his husband that's why he is reading it but he had to admit that these past few days he is becoming addicted to it. 

Who is he anyway?

His name is Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul or simply Ten Lee — the wife of Lee Taeyong, the CEO of the most famous Skrrt Publishing Inc. , the publisher of the best selling Manga, comics especially Hentai. That's serious. Now you know why he is reading such dirty works. 

Why hentai? Well, Taeyong is a thirsty man. Now you know.

 

"I'm bored." Ten whined. His face is buried on his husband's pillow. He already missed Taeyong even he just left the house 2 hours ago. 

Speaking of husband, he has a great idea. Ten dashed to the kitchen and rummages the cabinets and refrigerator. He realized that his ingredients is not complete so he quickly went to the bedroom and changed his clothes.

The wife decided to cook dinner for his handsome, gentleman and loyal husband. He's such a sweetheart, do you agree?

 

Ten is currently at the grocery, buying all the ingredients that he needs for the spaghetti that he is planning to cook for his Taeyong. His mood is really bright as he really enjoys shopping and going to groceries. Everything has changed when he saw his mortal enemy, the animal Kim Doyoung at the cashier. 

"Oh gosh! I just came here to buy a pesticide but I would never thought that I will use it already here because the pest has just arrived." Doyoung said as loud as possible. He isn't talking to anyone but it's pretty obvious that he is referring to Ten who is just next to him.

the sassy Ten rolled his eyes and responded. "Excuse me? Who are you talking to?" 

Doyoung laughed and replied. "Nothing but if you are affected then it's not my problem anymore."

Ten's nerves are popping on his head but he still tries to hide it and act pretty. "Why would I? And are you saying that you are talking to yourself? Does it mean that you are also referring to yourself? PEST."

Doyoung almost hit the shorter lad's face but he needs to act that he is not affected. He is sassier than Ten. "Pest huh? But why is your husband keep coming back to me?"

This time, Ten can't handle his emotions anymore. He pulled the Korean lad's hair with full force. " you're so shameful. Loud and proud mistress. Ugly bunny!"

Doyoung is slapping his hands and demanding him to stop but Ten has no mercy. They only stopped when the security guards meddled at their fight. 

"I'm not done with you stupid bunny." Ten threatened the bunny-looking guy in a murderous tone.

"whatever stupid stray cat! Your husband wants me more than you!" Doyoung insulted the Thai male one last time before leaving.

 

'taeyong you fucker!' Ten cursed under his breathe. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoooo~ I hope it's a great start! Comments are well appreciated. Thank you.


	3. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mistress is still a mistress. A low-life who wants to ruin someone's family but what if that mistress is the only one who can make someone complete.

 

Ten has arrived at their mansion, fuming in anger. All the maids are stepping aside or pretending that they are doing their chores since all of them are afraid that their sassy boss might vent his anger towards them. Yes, Ten is kind to all their maids and he treats them like his own family but a furious Ten is really dangerous. He doesn't react violently out of small things and little mistakes but the reason behind that mood is surely something big.

The wife stomped his feet towards the dining area where he spotted his very loyal husband sitting pretty and relaxed while sipping his cup of coffee. Ten is standing there but the husband seemed to be very busy with the comics that he is reading. He waited for ten seconds until he finally screamed on the top of his lungs. 

 

"LEE TAEYONG."

 

Taeyong almost spilled his coffee as he jumped off his seat. He finally acknowledged his wife's presence who is glaring at him. "H-hey babe." He said nervously. "H-how's your d-" He hasn't finished his question yet when a pack of uncooked spaghetti noodles landed on his perfect face. "Ouch baby, that-" Another pack of uncooked spaghetti hit his stupid face. This time, he stepped closer to his beautiful wife and scooped his petite body close to his own. "Baby, what's wrong?" he asked again.

Ten stepped on his foot harshly that made his husband whimper in pain again. Poor hubby. "What's wrong?" he started. "I just saw your ugly mistress at the grocery who is loud and proud of being your mistress. So shameless and did you know what he said?" 

"Uhhh... Hello?" 

"STUPID!" Ten kicked his husband's most precious thing that earned another cry from the poor guy. "HE SAID THAT HE ENJOYED EVERYTHING THAT YOU DID TO HIM AND SEE YOU SOON."

"Babe, don't mind him okay? We're not seeing each other since last week." Taeyong reasoned out.

"WOW! YOU ARE EVEN PROUD OF IT! Since last week? You just learned your lesson last week? BULLSHIT." 

"Baby, promise! I already change for the better. I'm a good guy now. "

Ten glared at him and marched towards their bedroom while his husband tailing him. His husband is about to enter the room when he slammed the door right on his face. "Babe?" Taeyong knocked on the door. The wife slightly opened the door and said. "You're sleeping again on the couch."

"But babe, it's cold there." Taeyong demanded while showing his puppy eyes, hoping that Ten will fall for it.

Ten acted that he is thinking twice and he swears that Taeyong looks pitiful and funny at the same time because of his puppy eyes full of hope that this time Ten will be kind. "I don't care." he slammed the door once again. 

The puppy's ear is flat as he walks to their living room and fixes his 'bed.' He has nothing to do but to follow since he is tired of his work and his face and precious thing hurts.  He deserves it though. His phone vibrated, showing Doyoung's name on the screen. The CEO has decided to end everything about him and Doyoung so he chose to ignore the younger's call and tried to fall asleep. Maybe in that way, Doyoung will realize that he wants to cut everything from him.

* * *

 

Ten already knew that his husband is having an affair with his mortal enemy six months ago. He began suspecting Taeyong when the latter suddenly changed after finding out that he was barren. The Thai male is also upset that he can't give his husband a baby but he never lost any hope. They still tried but it's always negative. Ten has the problem here. 

He thought that Taeyong is just too upset to accept their family's fate that's why he has been coming home late and sometimes drunk but there was something beyond it. He is acting weird like he is always busy on his phone late at night. Some of his employees saw his husband buying gifts but he never received any so he assumed that it's for someone else.  

One day, Taeyong had told him that he is going to his friend's house for a party. Who would host a party at 11 in the evening? He followed his husband until he reached a condominium. He carefully tailed Taeyong and he succeeded. He arrived at room 127 which is slightly opened. Careless. He opened it and heard moans from two people. He is sure that one of those voices is his husband's. Of course, he knows how his husband sounds like when moaning. 

There he spotted his topless husband kissing a guy hungrily. They were too busy to notice his presence so he made himself visible. "You freak!" He pulled the random guy's away from his husband by his hair which he recognized as Kim Doyoung - his mortal enemy during high school days. Out of all the people, why did Taeyong choose an ugly bunny to be his mistress?  "You really like stealing everything from me huh?"

"Ten enough." Taeyong pleaded but the sassy wife shot a death glare to him. He pursed his lips, not wanting to make things worst.

When Ten is finally done with Doyoung, he went to his husband and pulled his ears. "Let's talk about this at home."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy~ Love youuuu


End file.
